


Calor

by LithiumReaper



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumReaper/pseuds/LithiumReaper
Summary: He kisses Jude, then, in this moment where the world feels like it has no bearing on what happens in this room, between their bodies and souls.





	Calor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually supposed to be working, as we have departmental inspection next week, but I got this idea and well, here we are.  
> This is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Kudos and concrit are most welcome.

Jude’s skin is hot to the touch, almost like he’s burning up. Zero slides his palm up Jude’s side, his thumb sliding over each of Jude’s ribs. He moves his hand over Jude’s chest, fingers lightly pinching a nipple before settling on Jude’s neck to guide his mouth up to connect with Zero’s.

Their kiss is hot, lips sliding wetly over each other, until Zero bites down on Jude’s bottom lip and his mouth falls open slightly. Zero takes advantage of Jude’s open mouth, bringing his hand up and sliding his thumb between Jude’s parted lips. Jude lips close around the digit and he strokes his tongue over the pad of Zero’s thumb. Zero knows that tongue, loves that tongue, will probably write odes to Jude’s talented tongue, especially when he drags his tongue up the underside of Zero’s dick, before he suckles on the head like it’s the best thing he’s ever had in his mouth.

Jude lifts his leg, thigh sliding over Zero’s sweat-sticky skin to press their bodies even closer together. He’s _hothothot _, and Jude’s fingers dig into the soft flesh of his sides. Zero pulls his thumb from Jude’s mouth, sliding his hand down to Jude’s ass. He grips the tight flesh in his hand and squeezes, hitching his hips higher. Jude keens as it changes the angle and he presses his nails even deeper into Zero’s skin.__

__Zero has one hand planted next to Jude’s head, but it shakes lightly with the effort of keeping himself up. He doesn’t care though, because he has this _view_ to look at. He has a fleeting thought that Jude, on the cusp of an orgasm, is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. No sunrise, no statue, no pyramid, nothing can compare when Jude arches his neck, the back of his head digging into the pillow, mouth open and eyes tightly closed, moan spilling over his lips, like water from his lungs._ _

__He feels it, sharper than the pain of tumbling off his broom or being hit by a foster parent. He feels the _exact_ moment Jude climaxes, his entire body shaking, fingers and heels digging into whatever flesh it can find. Jude _moans_ , his hips stuttering, cum painting their bellies and Zero’s heart aches with the simple beauty. _ _

__There’s a heat between them that no amount of words can find a way to make any sense of how he feels, as his heart speeds up as Jude’s eyes open and all Zero can see is black, not even a hint of whiskey brown to be seen. He kisses Jude, then, in this moment where the world feels like it has no bearing on what happens in this room, between their bodies and souls. He feels like a sap for even thinking this way. Later, when they’ve both come down from exquisite pleasure, and their sweat and cum is making their skin stick to one another, and Jude’ll drop his leg to splay his body open, and Zero will lick all of Jude’s moles, Jude will whisper his name in reverence and Zero will know that this is what the poets of old meant when they said to speak love without saying a word, and Zero’s heart feels like it’s full to the brim._ _

**Author's Note:**

>  _Calor_ is Latin for Heat.  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr, send me fic prompts, any which way you want to.


End file.
